Harry Potter and the Prophet of Divination
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Harry must learn the secrets behind the new student who has been given the title The Prophet of Divination. Little does Harry know Voldemort has commanded the Death Eaters to stop at nothing to kill the "Prophet", knowing it could shape the upcoming war.


Harry Potter and the Prophet of Divination

Chapter I: Intrusion

Bellatrix Lestrange's heels clicked on the floorboards of the old rickety cabin. She slid out her wand, pointing it at the family of four. The family faces grew grim as each of their eyes followed the wand grows closer to them. Bellatrix smiled as she watched the reaction.

"Which one is the prophet?" Bellatrix asked in a nasally and crude voice.

"Prophet? What do you mean Prophet?" The oldest man spoke, holding both of his hands on the two young children.

Bellatrix's devilish grin grew into a frown, growing angry from the remark.

"Don't play dumb with _**me**_…" She threatened, extending her wand. "Just tell me which one of you is the Prophet of Divination."

The four family members stared at one another, worried for the secrets they may tell in the course of these events. The older man looked back up at her, shifting his hands to his pockets. He gently slid out his own wand, keeping his wrist ready for any emergency situation.

"Ah ah ah…" Bellatrix laughed, pointing her black colored wand towards the older man's pocket. "We don't want any rogue spells, now do we?"

The older man's hand hovered back away from his pocket, shifting his sight back to his wife and kids. Bellatrix flicked her wand, giving off the sound of a cracking whip. The two kids that stood in front of the two adults now shifted over in front of Bellatrix. The mother screamed out, jolting over to her kids. Bellatrix's eyes widened with mischief as the woman ran forwards.

"Avada Kedavra!" She hissed, sending a bolt of green light flashing towards the woman; sending her twisting to the ground.

"Shannon!" The husband shouted out, whipping out his own wand. The two kids began to cry, bending down to surround their mother.

"You wretched woman!" The older man screamed, waving his wand in her direction. "Expelliarmus!"

A great scarlet light whipped out of his wand, shimmering towards Bellatrix. In a great swoop, Bellatrix deflected the spell, sending it flipping up to the ceiling.

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix shrieked, sending the older man's wand flipping out of his hand.

Bellatrix's eyes wandered down to the mourning children, then back up to the defenseless wizard.

"Now which one of you kids want to tell me where this…" Bellatrix pulled out a old piece of parchment she jotted the location and name on, "… a Cyrus Lyngod."

"Don't tell her children!" The man commanded.

"Hush you!" Bellatrix screeched. "Tell me where your brother is or your father will join your mother on the floor." She directed towards the children.

One girl looked up at her father with much sadness and worry, then looking up at the wand that pointed at the torso of her father.

"Fine!" The girl screamed, pounding her fists onto the ground.

Bellatrix widened her eyes, giving off a smirk.

"Abigail! No!" The man screamed.

"Enough with your whining!" Bellatrix screeched, "Silencio!"

The man's mouth completely grew over with skin, sending him into a panic, falling back against the wall. The girl looked to her father with much worry as he flailed about against the wall, moving his hands across the location his mouth once was.

"Wench! Tell me where you brother is!" Bellatrix commanded.

"Hogwarts!" She squealed, matching her voice to thunder in the distance.

The answer sent a chill down Bellatrix's spine, curling her lips.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes! Dumbledore learned of the prophecy and asked for him to be sent to Hogwarts for protection!" spoke the other girl who had remained quiet up to this point.

The girls busted out into tears, sobbing from the events that just conversed.

"Well this was lovely. Let's do it again sometime." Bellatrix remarked sarcastically with her shriveled personality.

The two girls joined their father in the back of the room as Bellatrix walked out of the cabin, clicking each heel down the wooden stairs. A group of six Death Eaters stood outside the cabin, awaiting orders.

"Did you get the info?" One spoke, waving his wand to remove his mask.

"Yes, apparently Dumbledore learned of the prophecy as well. He was sent to Hogwarts!"

The six Death Eaters gasped at the news, all removing their masked at the flick of their wand. One Death Eater with slicked back, greasy hair stepped forward, holding out his wand.

"So what do we do with them?" He asked, pointed at the cabin.

"Kill them, and then torch the place." Bellatrix grinned, twisting around into a black cloud, setting off into the distance.

The greasy haired Death Eater walked into the front door; followed by the other five Death Eater's who waited out onto the dry, crispy grass. The green lights flashed in the door way, signally the time from the next stage.

"Incendio!" The five chanted in unison, producing a hell-like blaze onto the house. The greasy haired Death Eater walked slowly out of the blazing doorway, holding a glass picture frame.

"To Lord Voldermort? Shall we?" He asked.

The five nodded, each shifting into a black cloud.

**Please Please Please** Review!! It will help me and motivate me to get chapters out faster.


End file.
